


Let The Past Die

by Autumnspice



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice
Summary: An angel and a devil give Kylo dating advicePost-TLJ





	Let The Past Die

Kylo’s teeth were grinding. This had better be good. He strode down the gangplank that divided the bridge of the Finalizer II with a huff, that came out much more ominous through the vocodor in his reassembled mask to hide his features and expressions, lest they give him away. He should have killed Hux when he had the opportunity in the Throne Room aboard the Supremacy. But hindsight is always clearer. 

Before the grating ginger general could open his mouth, Kylo sensed the familiar hum of a Force Bond initiating. Such perfect timing, he thought sarcastically. Instead of a viewport with planets and stars in the distance, Kylo watched a slender figure swathed in black robes and a familiar staff strapped to their back as they wandered the halls of an ancient building. He knew it was Rey but what she was looking for in that old place? If she had sensed the Bond opening as well, she chose to ignore it. 

In his mind’s eye, a plume of red smoke exploded over his left shoulder and a black-clad figure appeared. If he didn’t know better, Kylo would guess it was a mini version of himself...somehow. The figure, in the same black uniform as what he wore but without the mask, slid to a halt on Kylo’s shoulder and dusted himself off, pretending that he intended to nearly skid onto his face. 

“Oh, the dirty little scavenger, huh? You should still be seething at her after what she did to you on Crait. Or don’t you have enough balls to give that bitch a taste of her own medicine?” 

A white puff of smoke burst over Kylo’s right shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, already envisioning the robed padawan making himself at home atop the woolen cloak. 

“Would you stop?! Ben..you need to find her and talk to her. Tell her that you love her and maybe she’ll take you back. You both saw the same vision of a happy life together.”

The dark spirit scoffed. “Can you hear yourself? He’s clearly way past that. Obviously they don’t teach courting anymore at Jedi Camp.”

Kylo hissed in frustration and anger. Hux glared, giving the Supreme Leader an annoyed side-eye, while several officers jumped in their seats at the sudden startling noise. Kylo turned on his heel without a word, storming off the ship’s bridge. Anywhere but here, just to be away from emotions he wasn’t ready to deal with yet.


End file.
